A Home for Hatter
by Live4Sunshine
Summary: Sequel to Wonderland Sunshine. Hatter and Alice have returned from Wonderland following the events of 'Wonderland Sunshine' & are settling into their new home at Tulgey Hollow. Hatter has very wicked intentions indeed for their new love-nest. Rated M for a reason.
1. The Blue Apron Bet

**A Home for Hatter**

**Chapter One: The Blue Apron Bet**

Hatter came home from work and threw his keys onto the catch-all table, grumbling as he shrugged out of his jacket.

The combination bookstore-coffee shop, Cup O' Prose, where he worked had recently come under new management after the original owner had sold the store to pay for her son's ridiculously expensive tuition at some Ivy League college or other.

The new owner had promptly selected her loser-slash-idiot boyfriend as the new manager—although for all Hatter could tell, the only thing the fool could manage was packing away the store's entire stock of donuts and still have room to throw down half the cakes as well.

As such, Hatter had undertaken the managerial responsibilities—without a change in pay or recognition of his commitment to keeping the shop running—and started working longer, more tedious hours to keep the small shop afloat.

Until today, that is.

Today, the absent-owner had deigned to visit her lowly employees and awarded her boyfriend _a brand new car_ for being such an 'efficient and successful manager'.

Gary—the manager of lard-ass cumbuckets—had smiled smugly and in a sleazy voice, had begun to enumerate all the wonderful business-attracting goodies the shop had recently promoted…_taking credit for everything Hatter had done in the last three months!_

When Jenny, the owner, had pulled out a fancy key fob that unlocked an equally fancy Mercedes—Hatter had promptly removed his ugly yellow apron, walked over to her, laid it in her hand and said, "I quit. I'll be damned if I keep working 75 hours a week managing this place just so your tool of a boyfriend can keep tapping your ass and taking credit for my efforts in keeping this place from going bankrupt while he gorges himself on the sweets we're supposed to stock for paying customers."

Both 'tool' and 'tapping your ass' were terms he'd overheard some of the other disgruntled employees mutter under their breath so he figured they must be particularly offensive.

The stunned look on Jenny's face had been well-worth it, Gary had gotten flustered and sputtered something about 'teaching him a lesson in respect' & the employees had stared in horror as he calmly turned and left the shop.

Besides, he'd reasoned as he rode the train home to New Rochelle, it wasn't like he _had_ to work at a shit-heap coffee shop now that Gwen and Ace had seen to his financial comfort—courtesy of the money Winston had supplied Gwen with and which she had smartly invested over the years. Well, he amended, Ace hadn't done much for the financial security, but he had assisted Hatter in selecting a ring Alice would like. Say what you would about Ace's personality, but he _did _have an almost eerie knack for choosing gifts for women…Alice had squealed and started crying with delight when Hatter had opened the ring box to reveal a sapphire set in a silver band.

"Alice…you home?" He called out.

"In the kitchen," she replied in a slightly frazzled voice.

Hatter wandered down the hallway, past the entryway leading into the living room, and straight back to the kitchen.

When he stepped over the threshold from hardwood floors to stone—stone Hatter suspected Gwen had smuggled in from Wonderland given that it was always the perfect temperature and muffled footsteps into nonexistence—a vision of gloriousness greeted him.

Alice was standing at the stove, her heart-shaped bum deliciously framed by sheer blue lace. The bow of the apron was so big that there was only a scant bit left over, tickling across Alice's pre-butt dimples.

Alice, apparently planning on being a good sport about the lost bet, was wearing heels that had been dyed to match the blue of the apron.

"I love you so much," Hatter said happily.

"Are you addressing me or my butt?" Alice asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'm not really sure at the moment," Hatter answered honestly. He shrugged out of his shirt, which he'd begun to unbutton as he'd walked down the hallway intent on some naked home-time, and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, grinding his awakening erection against her backside.

"I'm addressing your butt," Hatter added a moment later.

"Charming," Alice said dryly before she turned back to the stove. She was _not_ going to allow Hatter to distract her to the point that she burned the meal she was preparing.

Hatter's hand drifted down, slipping under the half apron and began to caress her folds in slow, agitating circles as he continued to grind against her.

"Hatter, I'm trying to cook," Alice said gruffly.

"Mmm, and it smells good, don't stop on my account," he murmured in a lust-heavy voice. He slid one long, work-roughened finger down, testing her wetness.

"I can't cook if you're trying to maul me with sex," Alice said.

He paused his actions and looked over her shoulder before he said, "Wait a minute! Your cooking is supposed to smell like fire and badness."

"Hatter!" Alice shrieked indignantly at the comment and swatted his leg with the wooden spoon she'd been using to stir the mixture.

"Well, it's true," he said in a slightly miffed voice. The spoon had stung a good deal and he wasn't in the mood for spankings. Not if he was the recipient anyway.

"If you _must_ know," Alice said, turning around and confronting him, "Red and I have been taking cooking courses together when we both have free days from class. Gwen suggested the idea and we agreed it was an excellent one. And _by the way_ you lost the bet! Red took a pregnancy test last week and she's pregnant which means _I_ was right. She didn't rely on Wonderland-magickyness…she used Earth-science and she didn't find out until two weeks after they returned from Wonderland so HA!"

"It's good that you and Red have been spending time together…It must be nice for you to have a lady-friend you can confide in about all the Wonderland stuff. Bet it was difficult for you to explain to your Oyster-friends about my Wonderland quirks without sounding insane…" Hatter said, ignoring the latter part of Alice's rant. He would focus on that later…or never…

"Yes, it is. But _aside _from that….You owe me. The terms of the bet—"

"I know the terms of the bet," Hatter interrupted sullenly. "I have to do something girly and embarrassing that you can take photos…"

He already had an idea what that might be, but he refused to concede gracefully.

"Yeah well…" Alice glanced down at him, seeming to notice his appearance for the first time. "Why are you half-naked?"

"Naked home-time," Hatter grumbled.

"Bad day at work, huh?" Alice asked. Hatter always stripped down when he'd had a rough day at work, saying he needed to be in his own skin for a few hours without any scolding from Alice to help him recover.

Needless to say, there'd been a lot of free-range penis in Alice's life over the last three months.

"Gary the Slug got recognized as an _awesome,_" Hatter said the word with a high, gushing voice and a sour expression, "…Manager, took credit for all my ideas and work, AND he got a brand new Mercedes….And then I quit."

Hatter summarized the day in as brief a manner as possible as he unbuttoned his trousers and shoved them down. He stepped out of them and kicked them under the dine-in table.

"Hatter…" Alice didn't want to seem unsympathetic, but she couldn't resist pointing out the obvious, "You realize you could buy yourself a different Mercedes for every day of the week with the money you 'inherited' from Gwen, right?"

"It's the principle of the matter, Alice!" Hatter announced with frustration. He grabbed his boxers in his fist and ripped them off his legs with the force of his disgust over the Gary-Jenny-coffee shop incident.

"Rrriiight." Alice drawled the word, distracted by the brute strength Hatter had displayed. No wonder Ace was always pissing Gwen off…it was kinda hot when your significant other got all riled up.

Especially when that significant other had a gleam in their eye that said you were going to be the recipient of the kind of fucking that resulted in the cops showing up at your door courtesy of your complaining neighbors…not that Alice knew _anything_ about that.

"You know…Alice…you promised that when we got our own place—that was _not_ Jack's former douchebag-den—that we would fuck in every room in the house," Hatter said with a lusty grin.

"I did say that," Alice agreed in a breathy whisper, feeling her knees start to shiver with desire.

"And this house has a generous amount of rooms," Hatter drawled, advancing toward her with twitching member in hand.

"Uh huh…But later because I'm making a skillet meal right now and you have to keep an eye on it to keep the cheese from burning black once it's melted…" Alice said half-heartedly. She _really_ wanted to be able to prepare one meal that didn't end with a fire extinguisher, but Hatter's erection was making it difficult for her to stick to the steadfast determination to succeed that she'd had before he came home.

She felt her determination start to slip through her grasp like sand flowing out of a cracked hourglass.

His eyes raked over her body, admiring her bare breasts and licking his lips when his gaze reached her shaved mound, covered by the sheer apron.

Hatter stepped forward, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her against him as his mouth crashed down on hers.

The last tendrils of her reluctance vanished as he began to thrust his tongue into her mouth like he was pillaging a village as he rolled his hips against her and dug his fingers into her ass, pulling her against him until it felt like he was trying to push himself straight through her.

Alice moaned and tunneled her fingers through his hair, gripping it like a lifeline as her legs started to give out.

Hatter was about to lift her up and set her on the top when he realized they were standing in front of the stove. It wouldn't do to scorch her pretty little bottom…

Groaning, he staggered back a few steps, pulling her with him, until he bumped into the sideboard Gwen had stationed against the wall to store her staggering collection of linen tablecloths and napkins.

He turned around and placed Alice's bottom on the sturdy top, grateful for Gwen's disdain regarding cheap laminate furniture. At least this piece of kit wouldn't collapse under them the way Jack's flimsy modern coffee table had mid-lovemaking. Hatter had ended up picking short, toothpick-thin splinters out of his butt for a week, cursing Jack's name with every piece he removed. Alice's amused smile hadn't helped his mood any, either.

"Aw, yeah, now this is a good piece of wood," Hatter murmured, running his hands across the smooth antique surface.

"I agree," Alice said breathily as she wrapped her hand around his erection and tugged.

Hatter groaned and grabbed her hips, pulling her toward him as he bestowed another lusty kiss on her mouth.

Alice whimpered and reached up with both hands to grab his face as she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, moaning as the tip of his erection bumped against her opening from the movement.

Hatter pulled away and abruptly tugged her off the sideboard, turning her around and placing her hands on the surface.

He pressed a foot between her calves, urging her legs apart, and she complied. His hand slide across her front once more, rubbing his palm against her until she was whimpering and arching up on her tiptoes as she begged for him to slide his fingers lower and fill her.

Hatter gripped himself with his free hand and guided himself through her spread legs, nudging at her opening and teasing her with shallow thrusts that brushed the head of his penis through her folds until it rubbed against her clit.

His hand abandoned its teasing strokes, moving up to pluck at her nipple knowing the sensation would make her gush with arousal.

"Now," Alice groaned, wiggling back against him urgently.

Hatter wanted to argue, since he needed a lengthy, sweaty fuck to get his mind off the day's events, but Alice knew what her butt did to him and used it to her advantage, rubbing herself back into his groin like she was dancing to pelvis-grinding music.

"God, I wish you'd wake up one day with sex-amnesia," Hatter groaned.

Alice chuckled huskily, having heard the complaint many times before. At first, she'd taken offense to it, but over the course of their relationship, she'd come to understand it was his way of saying she had a talent for making him come unglued.

Hatter had a way of disguising compliments as insults and she often wondered if it was a Wonderland thing or a man thing.

"You know you love it," she said in a low aroused voice.

"I feel no such thing, you devious minx!" He grunted as he began to slide inside her.

"The Hatter doth—" Before Alice could finish mangling Shakespeare, she felt a sharp smack to her bottom. "Hatter!" She shrieked.

"That's for the wooden spoon," he growled. Then, he smacked her other cheek and said, "That's because I felt like it."

He smiled with delight at her sweet little noises of righteous indignation and he pushed farther inside of her, eager to feel more of her wet heat surrounding him.

Alice fell forward onto the sideboard, propping her forearms onto it and curling her fingers into the molding around the edge of it.

"Oh…more…" She pleaded as Hatter started to pull away.

"Well, if you insist," Hatter purred, spanking her again.

"You know what I meant, Hatter!" Alice shrieked. She hated when he got into a playful mood instead of laying into her with his big, gorgeous cock. She knew if she said as much he would only tease her more.

"Oh…you must have meant…this…" He drove himself in to the hilt and Alice's toes curled with pleasure and her head drifted forward until her forehead touched the cool surface of the sideboard.

"Yeah, that was it, wasn't it?" He purred, rolling his hips in a leisurely way.

"Mmph," Alice mumbled as she turned and pressed her cheek against the surface and reached back to grab Hatter's hands and pull them up to her breasts.

Hatter grinned and began moving in earnest. He was a bit surprised when he heard the sideboard start rocking in time with his thrusting, but figured it had something to do with the unbalanced leg Gwen had mentioned on Moving Day.

Just as Hatter was starting to enjoy himself—and the wall was starting to develop a bit of a dent from the force of the sideboard banging against it, his phone began to peal in his pocket.

Hatter ignored it at first, but with each repetition of the obnoxiously tuned 'Your Dickhead Boss is Caaallling' as someone whistled in accompaniment, he got more and more pissed off until he was forced to slip out of Alice, stalk over to his pants and pull out his phone—ripping his pocket in the process.

That pissed him off even more since they were one of his favorite pairs.

"What d'you want?" He demanded, his patience obliterated by the ringtone Alice had selected—he'd thought it was funny at the time, but _now_…he wanted to buy a gun just so he could shoot his phone.

"Hi, David, this is Jennifer…I'm just calling to speak to you about your behavior this afternoon. Following your…exit…from the employee meeting, I had several of your peers approach and they were concerned about how business would be handled without you present. It seems you're quite popular with the customers and—"

Hatter repositioned himself behind Alice. He'd tuned Jenny out about two seconds after she'd called him David. The fact that she was oblivious to his name preference was enough to shut him down completely.

"Get to the point, would ya? I'm in the middle of something," He barked, thrusting fast and hard to make Alice moan loud and long.

Jenny spluttered—apparently his tactic had worked and she'd overheard Alice—and then stammered, "I've decided to expand the shop's hours to midnight…and excluding your behavior today, you're the perfect candidate for the evening manager."

"No thanks. I've decided to become a man of leisure and spend my waking hours up to my nose in sex," Hatter said.

"Hatter!" Alice shrieked in disbelief, trying ineffectually to smack him for his cheeky response.

"In fact, I'm even thinking of opening me own shop. Hatter's Tease…this country could use a decent sex shop," he said crisply before he hung up the phone. He turned it off for good measure.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Alice scolded, looking over her shoulder at him with a disapproving scowl.

"What…fucking you when I'm on the phone or hanging up on my former boss?" Hatter asked with a wicked grin.

"Both!"

"Aww…well…" Hatter purred. "I'll just have to use a little sex magic so you'll forget all about that, eh, puss?"

"Sex magic isn't re—oh!" Alice's smug retort quickly turned into gasps of pleasure as Hatter's right hand slid down to her front and he began to press his palm against her.

"Did I mention I can make my right hand vibrate?" He asked smugly as she started moaning desperately, shrieking and writhing under him. "It's part of my gift. Can make my right hand hard enough to break anything, or cold enough to freeze water…Whatever I want, really."

"Can you…do that lower too?" Alice panted out.

Hatter grinned as he nipped at her shoulder and said, "Now that wouldn't do a thing for you, Alice. _I_ know that. Remember when I had you in the shower with that double-vibrating turtle-crocodile-platypus or whatever they called it?"

"It was a rabbit, Hatter," Alice groaned, feeling her pussy clench and spasm around him as he mercilessly covered her with his vibrating hand, stimulating every sensitive part of her as he pumped in and out.

"You know…I've always wondered…" Hatter's voice trailed off and he became oddly quiet—and judging by his leisurely pace and motion—distracted.

"Well damn…It was a good thought at least," he grumbled.

"Wha?" Alice groaned her body with exhaustion from his assault.

"Was wondering if I could change my hand into another body part…apparently not or you'd have a tongue on your clit," Hatter admitted in a sullen tone.

Alice was a little relieved at this. She didn't think she could handle a Hatter who was able to fuck her senseless and lick her to ecstasy at the same time. She already knew she couldn't handle the amazing vibrating hand as it was.

"Don't tell me you're done already," Hatter complained when he realized she was boneless on the sideboard.

"Vibrating…hand…" Alice murmured sleepily, sighing and letting her eyes flutter closed.

"Damn it!" Hatter resolved never to use that trick on Alice again unless he was trying to make up for overexcitement on his part.

"You can still…finish…Don't…mind," Alice said with a yawn.

"Well, then, I'm going to shower your butt with my cum," Hatter grumbled.

That made Alice jerk out of her sleepy, post-orgasm mode.

"No you're not!" She shrieked, eyes popped open as she glared over her shoulder at him.

"Hey, go back to sleep. You said—," Hatter said casually.

"Hatter, the last time I let you do that, I woke up with origami animals stuck to my back," Alice said, eyes narrowed at him.

"I was bored!" Hatter objected, grinning inwardly. He knew the butt-shower comment would rile her up.

"_Fuck me_. No cum-showers, no origami reindeer, no…whatever that stuff was that you put in my hair—"

"That was also cum," Hatter said, unable to resist riling her up further. It hadn't been; it was wax from the vanilla candle on the nightstand that Hatter had blown out when he'd realized how close Alice was getting to setting her long brunette hair on fire from the flame as she rode him. She'd gotten wax in her hair from her wild ride, but at least the night hadn't ended with a frantic phone call to her favorite salon for a hair appointment.

"What the hell, Hatter?" Alice was so angry at this point that she thumped her forehead against the sideboard several times, muttering, 'I'm about to marry a god-damn beast.'

"Well, if a beast I am…" Hatter grinned and began to fuck her feverishly, grunting and growling as he gripped her hips tight as he thrust in and out with wild abandon.

Alice moaned desperately as she felt herself beginning to grow hot again. She loved it best when he got like this and couldn't resist dialing it up further, pushing him farther, by saying—in panting gasps, "If this…is what Gary…does to Jenny…no wonder she…put him in charge."

Hatter growled in response and fucked her harder, faster, until Alice started to worry they would break the sideboard—or the wall it was denting in—from their activities upon it.

Then she stopped thinking about anything and started mewling and scrambling for purchase on the surface as Hatter exploded inside her.

Alice felt the combination of his cum and her arousal start to coat her inner thighs as he pulled away from her and collapsed onto the floor, panting and moaning from the exertion. She wondered if she was going to have to clean the sideboard later.

She resolved to worry about it later and flopped down beside Hatter.

*o.O*

"Alice," Hatter murmured into her hair.

"Hmm?" She sighed.

"Do you smell something burning?" He asked.

Alice jerked away from him and jumped up with a shriek. She'd forgotten all about the skillet meal.

"So…we're having takeout for dinner?" Hatter asked.

Alice cast a black look in his direction and carried the pan over to the trash can, scraping the remains of the meal she'd been preparing into it.

Hatter hastily put his clothes back on and snuck out of the room before Alice finished her task. He didn't want to find out what would happen when she was free to return her attention to him.


	2. The Pregnancy Bet

**Chapter Two: The Pregnancy Bet**

It had been several days since Alice had dropped the bombshell of the lost bet and Hatter had yet to do anything she could photograph as blackmail.

She had gotten a phone-video of him in the shower, all soaped up, singing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough', but he sang ridiculous songs in the shower all the time so that had _not_ fit the terms of the bet.

Now, here she was, four days later, and she was still waiting for the snake to strike, so to speak.

She unlocked the door to Tulgey Hollow and shuffled inside with her hands full of reusable shopping bags.

"Hatter?" She called, wondering if he was in the kitchen making tea.

"Yeah?" He answered from the living room in a gruff voice.

Alice let go of the bags' handles and wandered into the living room, not bothering to toe off her shoes.

"Why are you…sitting in the dark?" She mumbled with confusion. "The tv's not even on…"

She flipped on the lights and abruptly covered her face with her hand.

"Oh god…Turn the lights off!" She said in disbelief, clicking the light switch off again.

"You did say girly and embarrassing. Couldn't think of anything more so than this," he said with an all-too-satisfied smugness in his tone.

"Hatter!" She turned on the light again, finding she couldn't very well confront him in the dark.

"Yes, love?" Hatter asked with a grin.

"Those were my good panties," she said in a voice that signaled she was trying very hard not to scream and throw a tantrum.

"All your panties are good panties…provided they're on the lampshade," Hatter said with a wide gesture as if to encompass all her undergarments.

"But…Hatter…" She said helplessly, "Those were my _really_ good panties. The ones I got from La Perla for the first night that we…"

She trailed off and then covered her eyes with her hand. She couldn't watch as he continued to lounge on the couch with his erection straining the fabric.

"I'll get you another pair. Now, I figure strutting around the house in this for a good half hour or so should fulfill the bet. D'you want me to make dinner in it or can we say that my being dressed like this is satisfactory?" Hatter said crisply as he stood up and walked over to the bookcase where he'd placed the digital camera.

Alice gawked in disbelief at his blasé destruction of such a pricy garment. And then…she actually took a proper look.

She liked the way his ass looked in the briefs and when he turned, she could see peeks of his erection from the side.

She couldn't decide whether to be pissed off that he'd ruined her $200 pair of panties or be incredibly turned on from the provocative walk he affected as he approached her, a wicked twinkle in his eye.

He handed her the camera, which she took on reflex judging by her somewhat dazed expression.

Hatter grinned and strutted back over to the couch, lounging in a provocative pose on it, one hand settled on his flat washboard abs, drawing Alice's eyes down.

"Well, Alice-cat, you got what you wanted. Take a picture," Hatter purred.

"I'll be damned if anyone else is going to see you with a raging hard-on," Alice growled, throwing the camera down onto the recliner to her left.

"I thought you wanted pictures," Hatter said lazily, fighting the urge to grin triumphantly at Alice's jealousy.

"No way in hell the cows I work with are getting Christmas cards with you half-naked on them," Alice glowered. Just that morning, she'd overheard her colleagues in the break room, discussing how Alice didn't deserve a fine ass like Hatter's.

Alice had steamed over it for a good half-hour until she realized the initiator of the conversation was the fifty year old receptionist who ate cookies by the box.

Not Hatter's type at all, which appeased Alice's fury a little.

"Well then, what do you expect me to do? I have to fulfill the terms…" Hatter drew Alice from her vicious thoughts.

Alice plopped down in the recliner and said, "Give us a good show."

She was repeating the words Hatter had said the night she'd shyly removed her dress to reveal the same black satin-and-lace panties and their matching bra.

He must have remembered it too because his eyes darkened and his breathing sped up a little.

Alice decided to get comfortable for the show and kicked out of her sweat pants and pulled off her college tee.

Upon seeing the pale purple lacy set Alice was wearing, Hatter's nostrils flared and he growled, "You know buying new underthings are an exercise in futility. I'm going to keep destroying them."

"No, you will not!" Alice said sharply. "I need at least a few good sets to wear to work and school…unless you _like_ the thought of other men seeing…"

Hatter considered it for a moment…Other men seeing Alice's nipples peaked from the cold or catching a glimpse of her unclad pussy on one of those rare days Alice wore dresses without tights…

"No," He growled, clenching his fist on the couch arm in anger.

"Well then, this is one of the sets you can't ruin," she said primly.

Hatter frowned at being denied his pleasure in ripping the flimsy scraps of fabric off of her. It was one of his favorite parts of rough sex…

"Ahem," Alice cleared her throat and pointed down to his wilting erection.

"My apologies," he said crisply when he realized he'd started to get distracted by the thought that he might have inherited that particular kink from his father…and then gotten seriously grossed out by the thought that dear old Da might be doing that to his mum at that very minute.

He curved his hand over the fabric, rubbing himself through it as he gazed intently at Alice.

"Take them off," Alice said, watching avidly.

He obeyed, taking care not to rip them, and then, to Alice's surprise, he bunched the satin in his hand and began to glide the fabric up and down as he stroked himself.

"This feels almost as good as you…soft…silky," he said, groaning as he looked at her, "But it's not nearly as hot or wet…"

"Good…or you might replace me," Alice said breathlessly as she watched the head of his cock flashing among the black material.

"I would not!" Hatter argued.

Alice licked her lips as she shimmied out of her panties and she said, "I want to watch you make yourself come right here in the living room."

"This doesn't count as our living room sex," he demanded.

Alice rolled her eyes at his declaration and shrugged in capitulation as she unsnapped her bra.

"You gonna touch yourself too?" He purred as he started to squeeze the base to keep himself from finishing too soon.

"Maybe," she drawled, draping her legs over the chair to spread herself open for his viewing pleasure.

"Mmm, now that's what I'm talking about," he said appreciatively. "Give yourself a rub down."

"You aren't doing what I told you to," Alice complained.

Hatter threw the panties onto the couch and stalked over to Alice, towering menacingly.

"I was never good at obeying orders," he said in a deep, husky voice.

"Bad boy," Alice grumbled at Hatter before he took her mouth in a mind-blowing kiss.

"You can spank me later," he teased as he slipped into the chair, his knees pressing against her bottom.

Alice moaned as he grabbed her hand and started rubbing it against her mound.

"This is what you should be doing instead of scolding me," Hatter said, pressing her hand harder against her clit.

"Hatter," she groaned.

Hatter leaned down and began to nibble kisses over her breasts, causing Alice's head to fall back against the chair.

She felt his erection press against her hip, barely, jolting her out of her lusty haze and she growled, shoving his face away from her.

"I want to watch you," she said, panting heavily.

He shook his head and said, "We're doing things my way."

"Hatter," she moaned, bucking her hips up.

"Your lust will hold," he said, sounding pleased at her eagerness. It had taken a LOT of effort and time to get Alice to the point when she could lose it, holding nothing back, without blushing and pulling away, but she still refused this one thing he wanted. She wouldn't masturbate in front of him and he blamed her mom for it. For brain-washing his Alice into thinking that only dirty sluts touched themselves there for any reason other than washing.

And yet, oddly enough, she _loved_ to watch him wanking. A mystery, was his Alice, a walking contradiction.

Maybe it would take a lost bet, he thought as Alice yanked her hand away, dug her fingernails into his hips and pulled him against her until his penis bumped into her pelvis.

"Fiiiine, we'll do it _your_ way, you bloody spoilsport," he grumbled, entering her in one quick thrust. Her back arched and she dug her fingernails into his back as she purred her enjoyment.

"Damn you're soooo tight," he groaned appreciatively as his head fell onto her shoulder.

"Or you're just too big," Alice moaned, rocking her hips.

Hatter paused and leaned back to scowl at her as he asked, "Are you insulting the size of my cock?"

"I'm just saying…there is such a thing as too much of a good thing," she teased breathlessly.

"Oh ho, well now, I'm going to have to make you eat your words, love," he chuckled. "Or…perhaps you're right and you can't _handle_ me…"

He started to withdraw and she locked her ankles tight around his back.

"Change your mind then?" He asked with a cheerful, innocent tone.

She opened her eyes and glared fiercely at him like she could singe him with a look.

"Shut up and fuck me, Hatter," she demanded.

"Fine," he sighed. He couldn't resist one last tease. "And people complain that _men_ don't like to draw things out."

Alice grabbed his ass, pulling him in as deep as she could get him.

Hatter smiled and began pumping faster and harder, bracing his hands on the wall behind them just in case the chair decided to topple over from their fervor.

Just as he felt Alice starting to tense up to come, he pulled out, leaned down and covered her with his mouth, thrusting his tongue and sucking until she shrieked and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer as she came.

He grabbed hold of his base and a few quick tugs had him coming as well.

"I think I'm going to have to dress in lingerie more often if it gets you so hot and bothered," Hatter teased as he shifted up to pull Alice into his arms and kiss her shoulder. Then, he admitted with a twinge of embarrassment, "Plus, I kinda like how the material felt on the lads."

"Next time, we'll get you your own so you don't stretch out mine," Alice said grimly.

"We should probably get some spot cleaner too," Hatter murmured after a few minutes.

"Why do we need…" Alice trailed off as she felt something cold and sticky on her back as she slid down the back of the chair. "Oh my god! HATTER!"


	3. Birthday Sex

**Birthday Sex**

"Alice, when are you going to ditch dodo over there and start a life with me?" Henry asked teasingly as he jerked a thumb over at Hatter, who was nursing a beer.

Why would she want you? She'd be stuck all day running after your eighteen dozen kids," Hatter snorted derisively.

"I don't have eighteen dozen kids; I have three." Henry argued. His current girlfriend punched him in the shoulder and he promptly said, "Ow! I meant four," as she curved a protective hand over her heavily pregnant belly.

"Sorry, Henry, but he's branded me," Alice said, flashing her diamond ring at him.

"Aw, you break my heart, Alice," Henry said in feigned hurt, clasping a hand over his chest. "I thought this was going to be the year I'd get your naked body draped across my bed."

"Nope, sorry. No birthday sex for you," Alice retorted, rolling her eyes at him.

"Damn. Guess it'll be me and a bottle of strawberry KY then." He grinned at Alice's shocked expression.

"Ha! I told you she'd crack at that," Hatter said triumphantly, throwing out an open palm which Henry slapped with a five dollar bill.

"Cocky bastard," Henry muttered with amusement as he tilted a beer against his lips.

"Yeah well, when you've got it…" Hatter said as he playfully pressed a hand over his crotch.

"Hatter!" Alice scolded, smacking him on the shoulder. "I swear you get worse around Henry!"

She huffed and quickly flounced off the patio couch to the wet bar Henry's brother Grey had generously provided for his brother's fortieth birthday.

"Seriously, though, man, congrats. Don't know how you managed to grab a catch like Alice…and keep her…but you're a lucky man," Henry said with a serious smile.

"Oh well, she's addicted to my dick," Hatter said, grinning, just as Alice returned within earshot.

Alice's narrowed eyes said he'd be paying for that comment later, but later wasn't now, so Hatter only smirked at her, arching an eyebrow in challenge.

"Hey! Is that Lucy over there?" Henry asked loudly, pointing with his beer over at the bar.

The blonde at the bar froze like a deer in headlights and turned pink at his drawing attention to her.

Henry's girlfriend's eyes narrowed, a decidedly catty expression on her face, as Henry reached the blonde and started flirting outrageously, groping her bottom and trying to kiss her.

She left her chair and waddled over with the obvious intent of ruining Henry's fun and tearing Lucy to pieces.

At Alice's disapproving expression, Hatter leaned over and whispered, "Lucy is Henry's ex-wife. She left him for some wealthy California bloke…and took his only son with her. He's not quite accepted that it's over."

"That still doesn't make it right," Alice hissed; she cast a hasty glance up over the brick half wall that blocked the couch from the wet bar's view to see if anyone was approaching. The coast was clear and everyone seemed very engrossed in the brewing scene between Henry, Lucy and whatever-her-name-was. Alice leaned against the half-wall and allowed the wind to blow her skirt up for just the briefest second.

"Yeah but it—" Hatter's argument was cut off as Alice's dress lifted abruptly in the eager breeze. He blinked, thinking he couldn't possibly be seeing things right because Alice's dress was back down and her hands were folded demurely in her lap.

"If you can't come up with a full sentence in his defense, then you concede what he's doing is wrong," Alice said primly, smoothing her dress.

"You're not wearing any panties," Hatter groaned in a whisper as his brain processed the brief visual of her bare, shaved pussy being exposed as her dress flew up.

Alice's eyes flashed with amusement as she said, "Honestly, Hatter, can you focus on the situation at _hand_. Is that really so _hard_ for you?"

"Oh, I'm focused on a situation," Hatter groaned again, feeling his cock start to press against the crotch of his trousers as his eyes traveled down to the hands pressed against her hips, as if framing her for his attention.

"Hatter," Alice murmured warningly as stood up from the couch and stepped toward her with a look in his eyes that said he'd gladly have her right against that half-wall, surrounded by his friends and former co-workers.

"Alice," Henry said in a booming voice, startling them both out of the tense moment. "Lucy's brought a couple veggie trays and a blender so now you're free to enjoy some of those fruity cocktails you ladies like so much."

"Thank you, Henry, I will," Alice said in a polite, 'nothing going on here, boys' tone of voice.

Hatter wanted to strangle Henry as he thought about watching Alice eating ranch-dipped celery sticks for the rest of the blasted party.

Hatter frowned over at one of the men at the bar, who was watching Alice with interest, his gaze fixated on her cleavage.

There would be a bloodbath if anyone else caught a flash of Alice's perky butt or the fine view Hatter had gotten half an hour ago.

"Hey, man, are you alright?" Henry asked, nudging Hatter with his elbow.

Hatter jolted out of his thoughts and looked over at him.

"I asked which team you're rooting for in this week's game," Henry said.

Hatter shrugged and looked back at Mr. Wandering Eyes with a fierce glare.

The guy caught Hatter's expression and hastily turned his attention to a flirty, scantily clad redhead perched on a bar stool.

_Yeah, that's right, fucker, back away so I don't have to bust your mug_, Hatter thought. He looked over at Alice, just to check that her dress was where it should be, and locked eyes with her, as if she had been waiting for him to look her way.

She was holding a white cocktail in a penis-shaped glass and when his eyes met hers, she slowly put her mouth on the straw and sucked down some of the drink, her cheeks hollowing with suction as her eyes gleamed with wicked amusement.

"The fuck?" Hatter complained.

Henry leaned forward, saw what he was looking at and grinned, "That was Jenny's idea. The penis glasses were a bachelorette gift to Lucy when we got married. Looks like Lucy's serving Piña Coladas."

A snatch of song from the hidden speakers reached Hatter's ear, something about piña coladas and midnight sex in public.

"Did you do something to piss her off? Because she looks pretty damn intent on making you suffer, man," Henry drawled in a low voice as Alice lifted out the cherry, flicked her tongue around it and popped it off the stem—still looking at Hatter with absolute focus.

"I don't know," Hatter said in a choked voice.

Alice grinned and licked her lips before she turned away from Hatter to continue chatting with the other women at the bar.

"Man, I would _not_ want to be in your shoes right now," Henry said, patting Hatter's shoulder sympathetically. He left the couch to go find someone who could actually string more than two sentences together about the upcoming football game.

A few minutes later, Alice sauntered over with her penis-glass, which Lucy had generously topped off with a second drink.

"What is that?" Hatter asked with disgust, eying the red drink.

"A Magic Orgasm," Alice purred.

Hatter was sorry he'd asked. Especially when Alice set her drink on the wall, leaned forward and started rubbing her hand along his inner thigh as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You been thinking about me, Hatter? Been thinking about all the men here and how they'd want to fuck me if they knew what you know?"

Hatter swallowed and groaned as he felt his cock twitch as her hand moved up to press against the zip of his trousers.

"Is this because I left the toilet seat up this morning?" Hatter whimpered, knowing that he was honor-bound to stick around the party for at least another hour.

Alice leaned back, arching her eyebrows at him, and asked, "Really, Hatter?" in a disgruntled, annoyed tone of voice.

She rolled her eyes, let out an unladylike snort, grabbed her drink and stomped off back to the cluster of ladies surrounding Lucy and her high-dollar blender.

That's when a light went on in Hatter's head and he remembered their conversation the previous night as they were curled up together on the couch after his phone had buzzed with a text from Henry: "U my BD party tomorrow?"

"_Dammit, I forgot all about it," he grumbled to Alice. "I had plans to spend all day eating your pussy on the kitchen table."_

"_I think that'd get a little uncomfortable for both of us after a while, Hatter," she said, chuckling._

"_No it wouldn't," he objected hotly, grabbing her butt and pulling her hard against him._

"_You'd get a crick in your neck and my butt would start to ache from sitting on the table for that long," Alice continued as if she hadn't heard him._

"_Well then…I'd start on the table and then carry you in here. The couch is soft," he said stubbornly._

"_He's your friend. We _have_ to go," Alice said._

"_Some friend…interrupting my sexy plans for the day by throwing a 'hey guys, I was born' party. You know, we don't celebrate birthdays in Wonderland for this very reason!" Hatter ranted._

"_Because it might interfere with someone's getting laid?" Alice looked completely unconvinced._

"_Yes! This party could only be good if you were naked the whole time," Hatter grumbled._

"_I'd be arrested for public indecency, Hatter," Alice said dryly._

"_Well…maybe only a little naked then. Like…tits free and knicker-less," Hatter conceded as he licked her nipple._

"_You think you can handle that kind of tease?" Alice purred, arching up into his mouth._

"_Aw, Alice, you don't know how to tease," Hatter said with a boyish grin as he started kissing down her stomach._

"_That's your…opinion," Alice gasped._

"Fuck my mouth," Hatter grumbled, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Maybe if you ask real nice," Henry joked as he approached once more with a beer in hand, one of his friends lagging behind.

"I said she couldn't tease…" Hatter said as he looked over at the bar where Alice was now eating veggies, sucking the ranch off her fingers after each one and swaying her hips to the beat of whatever song was on now. Something about dance floors and infections.

Whatever it was seemed to make all the women at the party lose their minds because they abandoned their drinks and squealed as the moved over onto the 'dance floor' Henry had installed some months ago. They began to grind their hips, shake and sway, throwing their arms up in the air and wiggling their butts up on each other.

Quite a few of them sang, "Evacuate the dance floor" whenever the chorus played, but didn't seem to know the rest of the words, choosing instead to grind and sway.

"Uh…I think we're all being punished here," Henry confided as one of the women pushed her husband—who had tried to pull her away from the pack of ladies to dance—away from her, shaking her head at him and hollering "Ladies only!"

"Maneaters," the friend, who Hatter thought was named Dave or Jake or something similar, grumbled as he chugged half his beer down.

"You're just mad because Jenny isn't joining in on the dance-orgy," Henry said, tossing his arm around the guy's shoulder.

If anyone but Henry had said it, Hatter was pretty sure Dave-Jake-whatever would have decked him because he seemed like the kind of guy to punch without much provocation, but Henry had a way of saying offensive things so that it wasn't until hours later that you thought 'I should have knocked his teeth out.'

"Yeah, well Julie isn't either," the guy retorted.

"Uh, dude, she'd probably pop out the kid if she tried dancing. What's your chick's excuse?" Another guy asked as he wandered over and threw himself down into a chair. He handed Hatter another beer and Hatter wondered if he was supposed to know the guy from somewhere.

He couldn't think of anyone he knew with gray hair and pinched eyes, but something about his face seemed vaguely familiar.

"Man, fuck you," Jake-Dave growled.

"Aw…she's on the rag, then? Rough," the second guy said, grinning conspiratorially at Hatter and Henry.

Jake-Dave stomped off, grabbing his girl off her barstool and gesturing toward the gate that led to the path that led to where those with cars had parked them.

"I hate that guy," Henry said as they hastily left.

"Then why'd you invite the dick?" Guy-who-gave-Hatter-beer asked.

"Because I know how much you love to piss him off…Plus, he's Julie's brother and I won't even get to _see_ her pussy if I didn't at least pretend to want him here," Henry said, taking a swig of his drink.

"He's just so easy…I love the power-rush, what can I say?"

"Oh…Hatter, the flaming tampon who just left is Charles, Julie's older brother…you haven't met him before. And this is Goose," Henry said, gesturing with his bottle to the man in the chair. "I don't have a fucking clue what his real name is."

That's when it clicked with Hatter…just as Goose's gaze locked on Alice's shaking butt.

Goose! Goose was the guy that had been so persistent in his pursuit of Gwen that Ace had told him to leave Wonderland or he'd never piss clean again.

"Goose, huh? I think you knew my parents…Ace and Gwen?" Hatter said, offering a handshake; he squeezed Goose's hand harder than he needed to as he added, "They were here for a visit not too long ago. Wanted to meet my girl Alice...She's the one in the blue sundress."

Goose went a little green around the gills and said too quickly, "Yeah. Old friends. Your parents, huh?"

"Small world," Henry said, oblivious to the under-current of the conversation.

"How…are they?" Goose asked. He sat a little straighter and mustered enough bravado to add—with a lewd smirk, "I still think of Gwen sometimes. Beautiful woman, that one."

"Good. Mum took over the family business to turn it around. May ask 'em to visit some time; I'm sure Da'd be happy to see old friends…" Hatter said casually as he leaned back from Goose to take a sip of his beer. He could see right through Goose and was not about to take the bait, even with Wonderland customs ingrained in him.

"Yeah… Kinda busy at the moment….maybe another time?" Goose cast a nervous glance at the gate—as if he thought Ace would come barreling through it at that very moment ready for a fight to the bloody end.

"No problem, understand o'course. Pretty busy myself. Da asked me to take over for him…he's gettin' older, ya know? I take care o' business for him…and my own," Hatter said with a light shrug casting another casual look at Alice.

"You didn't tell me you had a family business," Henry said, leaning forward with interest.

Hatter shrugged and said, "It's nothing you'd be interested in. Very…blue collar…Hands-on…"

"Like…Construction?" Henry asked.

"More like a British Mafia," Hatter said, grinning as if he was telling a good joke.

Goose must have remembered Ace's skill at making people disappear without anyone asking questions or challenging him about it because he swallowed again and Hatter could see sweat starting to bead on his temples.

"Well, I have to go," Goose said in a feigned-cheerful voice, "Got a hot date in a couple hours."

"Gotta go make your nest presentable, eh, Goose?" Henry asked, grinning congenially.

"Yeah, fluff some feather pillows and shit," Goose said, shaking their hands.

"Nice meeting you, Goose," Hatter said.

"Hatter," Goose said, bobbing his head and walking away with the tenseness of a man wanting to run as far and fast as he could.

Hatter grinned and settled back against the couch as he watched Alice dance.

Two hours later, the door to Tulgey Hollow banged against the wall as Hatter and Alice toppled through onto the floor.

"Admit it, Hatter," Alice said as she pressed heated kisses all over his neck and draped a leg over his hip, urging him close.

He groaned and ground out between gritted teeth, "I was wrong."

"Mmm, that sounds sooo good," Alice purred as she ripped his vest open and pulled his shirt out of his trousers to run her hands eagerly over his stomach.

"Are you _trying_ to keep us from getting to the bedroom?" Hatter growled when Alice started unbuckling his belt and grabbed the sides to rip the zipper open—having already busted the button of the trousers months ago during a previous heated return from a night out. He hastily kicked the door shut…just in case someone decided to walk their dog at this time of night.

"You're not the only one who was getting tortured at the party. Do you know what it feels like to go without underwear and have every little breeze tickling your hot skin?" Alice complained.

"Well, I've never worn a dress, so can't say I have," Hatter said unsympathetically.

"It's…Remember that time you decided to raid the fridge at midnight when you were naked…right after we'd fucked on the kitchen counter?" Alice asked.

He thought about that freezing blast of frigid air on his bits and shuddered.

"That," Alice said. "I went through that all day at the party."

"Poor Alice-cat," Hatter said as he shoved her skirt up around her hips. He leaned down and used his shoulder to keep her from closing her thighs together.

He pressed light kisses from hip to hip, blew a hot breath over her and said, "Gotta keep you hot, right, love?"

"Hatter, what happened to being too hot to get home?" Alice complained reminding him of the heated whispered words he'd punished her with the whole way home.

_Hatter pointed to a train compartment, growled, "That one."_

"_We're not fucking on the train, Hatter," Alice said fiercely._

"_Don't rule it out yet, love," Hatter said with a fierce glint of lust in his eyes._

_They settled into a seat near the back, where the bulb was flickering, obscuring that corner of the train with dim light and shifting shadows._

_He pulled her onto his lap and murmured, "Put your head on my shoulder, love. Act tired."_

_Alice shivered, but couldn't resist the command veiled lightly as a request._

_He wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her knee, the other on her hip. That somehow made it worse when he started whispering in her ear._

"_You're a wicked woman, Alice, making me suffer like that," he purred. "Making me watch you dance and touching me when I couldn't do anythin'. When we get home, we won't even reach the bed. I'm going to fuck you on the stairs. You'll grab onto a baluster and come so hard you'll break it off."_

_Alice grew wet from his words, wanting his hands under her dress, between her thighs, regardless of who might see._

"_May not even make it that far," Hatter said, tugging her so that her bottom landed in the seam of his legs, pressed against his erection. "God, you've got me hot. I bet you are too…You're wet and ready for me, aren't ya?"_

"_Hatter," Alice whispered against his throat._

"_Yeah…you are. Now it's your turn to suffer 'cause I'm not touchin' ya, no matter how much you beg," Hatter said as nipped her shoulder._

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" Hatter grinned. "Also said I was gonna make you beg. And I'm goin' to. You'll ask for it long before I give it to ya. Just like ya did me. Fair's fair, Alice."

Alice thunked her head against the hardwood floor, staring up at the ceiling as she thought to herself, _Nice going, Alice. Bad move._

"Mmm, I've been real good about giving you what you want lately, Alice. It's made you confident to the point of arrogance," Hatter purred, alternating between pressing more kisses along the inside of her thighs and blowing against her hot flesh, making her gasp and whimper.

"I am not!" Alice squeaked defiantly, offended at his daring to call her arrogant.

"Oh, but you are, Alice. I think you've forgotten that I can make you beg, make you ache and plead; you think you're in control…" Hatter said with a chuckle, shaking his head. "I blame your friends for it though…making you think you can own me."

"You're marrying me, aren't you?" Alice demanded, pouting.

"True, I'm putting _my_ ring on _your_ hand; I'm marking you as _mine,_" Hatter growled, nipping her thigh. His eyes gleamed possessively as he trailed the fingers of one hand over the top of her mound.

"Oh hell," Alice murmured, letting her head fall back onto the floor again. Gwen had been right. She'd tried to warn Alice that Hatter would be a possessive, demanding and dominant lover—that it was simply in his nature and would eventually out—but _damn fool_ that she was, she'd thought _Hatter's not like that._

"Alice," Hatter breathed with pleasure as she spread her legs a little wider, hoping that compliance would lead to less teasing.

It didn't.

Instead, Hatter continued to ghost kisses all over her thighs, hips and clit, interspersing it with breathy little murmurs and groans of pleasure.

"Hatter," she whined, arching her hips up and digging her fingers into his hair.

"Better," he murmured smugly. "But not quite good enough, Alice-cat."

He flicked his tongue teasingly, a tantalizing touch that wasn't _nearly_ enough for Alice. It only seemed to make the aching need worse.

She moaned, let her head fall to the side, refusing to give him the satisfaction of making her beg.

He repeated the action and started rubbing his thumb in circles against her opening just enough that she knew it was there, but not enough to ease the edge off her desire.

"Bastard!" Alice shouted with frustration, digging her fingernails into Hatter's shoulders as if she could claw him into compliance.

"First stage denial, second one anger…" Hatter said with a grin. "Eventually, you'll reach acceptance and surrender."

He gave her a liberal lick that had her gasping and fighting off the urge to ask for more.

This was a battle for dominance and she was losing badly; she needed to turn the tide somehow.

"I want to suck you off," Alice groaned, knowing Hatter could _never_ resist a blow.

"Mmm, maybe later. 'M enjoying myself," Hatter purred and gave her another leisurely lick.

Her head shot up and she said, eyes wide, "But you _never_ turn down blow jobs!"

"Oh, I see," Hatter purred smugly. "Trying to distract me, eh? Trying to get the upper…_hand._"

Hatter covered her with his hand, spreading her open as he rubbed her slowly, pressing firmly. He considered making it vibrate, but didn't want Alice to shatter before she earned it. He smiled wolfishly and used his fingers to part her folds.

"Mmm, you're so wet, Alice. You can protest all you want, but you're enjoying this. You _want_ this," he said. He leaned down and dragged his tongue along the edges of her opening, tasting her to his satisfaction before pulling away.

"Hatter," Alice said in a wheedling tone. "The sooner you finish me, the sooner I can do you…"

"Bargaining now, Alice?" Hatter asked mildly. He shook his head, clucking his tongue disapprovingly. "You're so close to giving in…Go on, Alice, say it. It only takes a few magic words to get what you want."

"Go to hell," she said as her head fell back on the floor.

Hatter grinned. There was no vehemence or anger in the words. From the sound of them, Alice was getting toward acceptance.

"It would be so good for you, Alice. I can make it good for you," Hatter said sweetly. "Maybe I just need to remind you…"

He leaned down, blowing a hot breath on her and began to suck her clit, sliding a finger inside of her, rubbing knowingly until Alice's walls began to clench. He felt her thigh tense under his hand and knew she was close, even with all the teasing.

She must have been imagining what she wanted him to do while he teased her, to fortify her defenses against him.

He chuckled, rubbing his tongue over her before he pulled away, sliding his finger out and sucking it clean.

"Don't stop!" Alice cried out, bucking her hips up for more contact.

"That's not what I want to hear, Alice. Tell me what I want to hear," he growled, pressing his hands on her thighs to hold her still.

"Please, Hatter, please," she whimpered, pressing her feet flat on the floor, knees bent as she tried to push against Hatter's strong hands.

"That's my girl," he said.

He didn't do what she wanted.

That was the first thought in Alice's mind as Hatter covered her body with his, sliding inside of her in one quick, hard thrust.

"Oh god," Alice moaned, grabbing his ass and pulling him tighter to her so he couldn't pull away.

Hatter growled, reached around and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hands up to his lower back as he began pounding into her.

She tried to lower her hands again, but Hatter stopped and glared down at her.

"Keep your hands where I put them," he said fiercely. He didn't need to explain what he'd do if she didn't.

She nodded meekly, digging her fingers into his lower back as she arched.

Hatter smiled approval at her and began moving again—fast but with gentleness, always making sure not to hit her cervix as he knew that would cause Alice pain later—until Alice was writhing under him.

She tensed up and came, her whole body shaking with the release as she screamed his name.

He came as well, but he stayed silent, wanting to hear only Alice, to remember what he did to her so that, when she left for work in the morning, he could replay every last detail in his head while he enjoyed a leisurely morning wank.

"You're welcome," Hatter said with a laugh, nuzzling her neck, nibbling her shoulder.

"You're going to pay for this later," Alice vowed as she gasped for breath, her whole body buzzing with pleasure.

"Surrre, Alice, sure I will," Hatter said smugly.

_Author's Note: Magic orgasm: 4 oz cranberry juice, orange juice & vodka. Mixed with ice in a shaker, shaken well and served in a martini glass._


	4. Hatter's Lawn Service

**Hatter's Lawn Service**

It was, to say the least, an unpleasant shock when Saturday morning, instead of being greeted by Alice—who had gotten home late from work and fallen into bed long after Hatter was already asleep—with a leisurely day of love-making, he was treated to the sight of her bare bottom as she walked toward the bathroom for a bubble bath.

"Oh, and Hatter," Alice threw over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked, already throwing off the blankets and preparing to join her in the swimming pool-sized tub.

"You promised you'd get to the lawn today so you should probably start before it gets hot outside," Alice said before firmly closing the door.

He turned the knob and found it was locked.

Frowning, he hollered, "When did I agree to that?"

He heard the lock click and Alice poked her head out to say, "Last night…on the phone when I called to say I had to work late because a temp called in sick. I said the bushes need a trim and the back could use some attention."

"You were talking about the _lawn_?" Hatter asked, looking appalled.

Alice's eyebrows drew together as she replied, "What _else _could I possibly refer to?"

"I thought you were talking dirty to me," Hatter admitted sulkily.

"Only…you know…in code," he added after a moment of awkward silence.

"What did you _think_ I was saying?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"That you'd make it up to me... That I could watch you shave your pussy and you'd let me shag you in the arse," Hatter said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alice rolled her eyes and disappeared back into the bathroom, locking the door again and shouting, "Go mow the yard, Hatter."

"I'll mow your arse, you bloody tease," He grumbled, kicking the door with his bare foot and stubbing his toe in the process. He continued grumbling as he walked over to the dresser, but then a wicked smile broke out on his face.

If she thought he was going to go quietly, she was sorely mistaken.

*o.O*

By the time Alice emerged from the bathroom, Hatter had finished the front and back yard with the pricy riding mower Ace had selected on Moving Day—and then proceeded to try and drive from the hardware store back to Tulgey Hollow on the sidewalk—only to have it cut out before he'd reached the bit of the lawn on the side of the house.

He grumbled obscenities and kicked at it, which failed to do anything more than make his stubbed toe throb, and then lifted the hood to tinker around with the engine to see if something had jogged loose.

Alice, meanwhile, meandered around the house looking out windows to check on his progress. When she saw that the side lawn was the only part left, she smiled.

Hatter, contrary to popular belief, was meticulously predictable in some respects. She knew he would start with the back lawn—which although it was the biggest part, was the easiest because there were no trees or assorted plant life to maneuver around. Then, he'd move on to the front lawn, where he'd have to take care not to jostle the mower on the tree roots or run over the flower beds or kick up stray gravel from the drive, but which was still fairly easy to manage on the rider.

Finally, he would move to the side lawn, which was barely wide enough for a riding lawn mower on account of the giant shrubs Gwen had put in to hide the side of the house where the playroom was located. Alice wasn't sure why Gwen had done this until she'd realized that it was impossible to find a way to put up curtains in the luxurious window seat of the former playroom without compromising on coverage or having the curtain rods sitting on top of each other like Lincoln logs. She also suspected Hatter inherited his nudist gene from Gwen.

She was counting on this and had even spoken to Henry—who for all his faults was very talented at subterfuge—about how to ensure the riding mower would break down before Hatter got to this part of the work.

She could hear him now, cursing as he tried to get it functioning again, and knew he would soon come storming in, stomping through the hallway to holler about locating a mower repair shop—all of whom were closed on Saturday—before finally pushing the mower back into the shed and pulling out the ratty old push mower.

And then, Alice's game would begin.

*o.O*

Half an hour later, Hatter admitted defeat after learning that no one was open to repair the mower until Monday and he grudgingly trudged back outside to finish the lawn with the push mower.

At least, he reminded himself, the mower hadn't died until _after_ he'd finished most of the lawn. He couldn't process the strain of having to mow two acres of land with a push mower.

Alice, naturally, had been clean and pretty reading a book one of her co-workers had loaned her as she lounged on the window-seat in the playroom—he hadn't figured out a better name for it since they'd yet to box up the various toys leftover from Hector & Meredith's childhood and store them away for future use.

He muttered under his breath as he thought about it and wondered how he'd been roped into doing the hard stuff on the weekend—only to grudgingly admit that she'd been working all week whereas he'd been hanging around the house, watching television and using the mirror to throw random things at people in Wonderland when they lease expected it. It helped, of course, that the mirror had a sort of magnetic draw when it was 'open' and would pull small items through with very little effort on his part. He still smiled occasionally thinking of the time when the ugly statue Alice's mom had given her was grabbed off a packing box on the other side of the attic and pulled through bare seconds after the mirror turned on. More so after he watched it smack into the head of a portly fellow Hatter was pretty certain still owed him for the black market goods he'd supplied to the blighter some months ago.

He was still grinning as he yanked the cord of the push mower and started whistling cheerfully as he started mowing the grass along the wooden privacy fence that separated the back and front lawn.

*o.O*

Alice looked out the window when she heard Hatter whistling a cheery song. She would _never_ let Hatter know that she was perfectly capable of managing all the yard work herself and that the only reason she feigned helplessness about it was because she loved it when he got all sweaty and covered in dirt and cut grass. It was even better when he had to use the push mower because then the muscles in his arms and back would tighten as he worked and he'd eventually get so hot and sweaty that he'd yank off his shirt, mop his face with it and shove it into his back pocket. It might be disgusting to other women, but the sight of beads of sweat cutting down his torso and creating little rivers amid the grime and grass got her hot in a way she couldn't even explain to herself.

Figuring he was good and distracted now, she put the next step of her plan in motion, shrugging out of the toweling robe she'd been wearing after her bath.

Grinning, she picked up the book again—some racy romance novel a colleague had suggested, but which paled in comparison to sex with Hatter—and continued reading.

*o.O*

Hatter paused to mop up the sweat pouring down his face and wished for the hundredth time that he could control the weather and make a nice breeze to cool himself off. He cast a quick glance at the window to see if Alice was properly appreciating his effort and ogling him as he worked—oh yes, he knew about how much she enjoyed seeing him all roughed up and dirty, but he figured it wouldn't hurt if she continued to think he was oblivious and he could appreciate the results that came of it.

His mouth fell open when he caught sight of Alice—_naked_—lying curled up on the window seat—_naked_—with her wet hair tangled—_nakedly_—across a throw pillow with one hand keeping her book propped up and the other innocently tucked between her _naked_ legs halfway between her _naked_ knees and her pretty little _naked_—

"Fuck," Hatter groaned, unconsciously squeezing the bar of the mower tighter without hearing the engine rev. His hand slipped loose and dug in his hair as he reached down to rub the other across the tightening crotch of his jeans, oblivious to the mower which had lurched and buried itself in the shrubbery.

He swallowed hard as he watched Alice squirm in the seat, rubbing her thighs together unaware she had an audience.

"Fuck," Hatter said again when he heard a horrible noise and turned to see the lawn mower had upended and was somehow still running, its blades digging into the branches of the shrubs and hacking away at years of growth. He ducked as leaves and mangled branches flew through the air and then hastily decided to leave the scene of the crime.

Hopefully the mower would run out of gas soon because there was no way in hell Hatter was going to try to disentangle the persnickety beast.

He winced as he heard one of the shrubs groan and crash to the ground as the mower's blades severed the trunk.

His mum was going to _kill_ him and somehow he didn't think 'Alice was naked and about to touch herself' would suffice as an excuse.

*o.O*

"Have you finished mowing then?" Alice asked crisply, looking over her book at him with an arch expression as she heard the door slam and his footsteps stomp down the hallway toward her.

"No," he said sourly, frowning.

"Well get the lawn finished. What would the neighbors think if they happen to take the side street and see part of our yard is running rampant?" She inquired.

"They'd think I caught sight of something I'd much rather be doing," Hatter said as he stepped over the entry-way and began to cross the playroom floor straight for Alice.

"Hatter! You're dirty and I've just had a bath," she protested, putting down the book, scrambling off the window seat and darting to the other side of the room…only to realize she had managed to corner herself between the wall of built-in bookshelves and Hatter, who was grinning as he unbuckled his belt, leaving it hanging open when he finished and starting to unzip his jeans.

"Even better," he purred.

Alice struggled to think of some way to talk Hatter out of whatever he had in mind…which was bound to be amazing, but would leave her in need of another bath. And probably also therapy, she added when she saw him pull the belt out of his jeans and grin.

"Hatter!" She shrieked, trying to dodge him as he advanced.

His hand darted out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her body against his.

"If you do what you're thinking, I'll shove my t-shirt in your mouth when I catch you," he threatened.

She had intended to throw him with a maneuver she'd taught her students two days ago, but now…She shuddered and wrinkled her nose at the thought of a mouthful of grass, sweat and dirty cotton.

"Be nice, Hatter," she pleaded, already mourning the loss of the squeaky clean skin on her back and bottom.

"Oh I will. I'll be _verrrry_ nice," he said, kissing along her neck as he reached up with one hand and wound her hair around his fist. He gave it a little tug to guide her to the window seat. "But first…I think you should see the damage you did with that lovely little stunt of yours."

Hatter pressed on her shoulder until she was kneeling, facing the window out to the side lawn.

Her eyes widened with horror when she caught sight of the demolished hydrangeas through a haze of leaves and a couple of large, crushed flowers where a branch had pressed against the window after the row of shrubs fell.

"Your mom is going to kill you," she said.

"Tell me something I _don't _know," Hatter retorted bitingly.

"I wasn't trying to—" Alice faltered as she heard the metallic sputter of the lawn mower dying as it took down the last hydrangea.

"You _planned_ this?" Hatter's tone was neither complementary nor pleased.

"Only the riding mower breaking!" Alice protested.

"You—" Hatter was so angry he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Henry helped," Alice supplied hopefully, as if Hatter was going to leave her alone to go punish Henry for joining in on the plot.

"And I'll bust his balls for it later, but right now…" Hatter leaned back, dragging his eyes across her bare body to remind himself why he _wasn't_ going to tie her to one of the large oaks in the front yard for the rest of the day. Damn, it was tempting though considering the trouble she'd caused him.

"You know, back home, I would've stripped a woman naked and tied her to a post in the city with a sign declaring 'Free fucks for all' for giving me _half_ so much trouble," He grumbled.

Alice whimpered, "I love you?" in a tone like she was trying to appease him.

Hatter frowned as he tried to think of a fitting punishment.

"If I remember correctly," he purred as he ran a finger down her back. "In your world, people get spankings when they misbehave."

Alice was about to ask what happened in Wonderland and realized the answer was probably death, public non-consensual sex or…worse?

"I know what you're thinking Alice, and I wasn't so much a monster that the women didn't _enjoy _themselves. They got a generous dose of 'Pink Passion'—a mix of Lust, Desire, Ecstasy and—" He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Continuous Orgasm."

He smacked her on the bottom at the moment he said it, making Alice jerk under him in surprise.

"Almost a pity I didn't have any left in my hidden stock…Could be useful right now, eh, Alice?" He asked, smacking her again.

She shook her head and winced as the gesture pulled her hair.

"Please, I swear I'll never do it again!" Alice said, wincing again at how pathetic she sounded.

The crack of the belt was almost startling in the ensuing silence and that, more than the feel of it hitting her, was what caused Alice to jerk forward again.

"Show some backbone, Alice," Hatter said, frowning down at her.

"Go to hell, this hurts!" She hollered as she tried to elbow him where she thought his stomach was.

"Much better," he applauded mockingly when her elbow connected with the side of his right leg. It twinged a little, but not enough to stop him.

Alice thought about turning around to bite him, but realized she'd only succeed in hurting herself given his tight hold on her hair. She wondered, briefly, how long Hatter would continue with his punishment if she made it seem like she _liked_ it. A smile flickered on her face and she moaned when the belt connected again.

She felt him jerk backward at the sound and tried to ignore the sharp pang as her hair was tugged again from the motion.

Hatter bit his lip at the noise and tried to fight off the aroused surge in his blood in response. He was on a _mission_ to teach Alice a lesson and he was _not_ going to let her undo his control over the situation.

He frowned and tossed the belt over his shoulder, figuring something more tactile was needed. He cupped his hand and Alice moaned again, arching back a little so that she met the blow.

Damn she was playing dirty, he thought, knowing Alice didn't like getting rough unless there'd been a lot of leisurely, soft caresses and kisses beforehand to tease her into it.

He leaned down and bit into her shoulder hard and her surprised shriek made him smile. He knew it was wrong, but sometimes he just _loved_ to do things he knew she didn't like for her response. It was refreshing to be with a woman who didn't act as if nothing was surprising or new or exciting. Then again, his past lovers had been Casino girls attending Tea Release parties seeking a rich protector or tea-heads vying for a fix, so maybe for them, nothing _was_ new territory. It left a bad taste in his mouth to think it and his mood to be mean to Alice faded with it.

He didn't want her to become like them; he didn't want her spirit broken to the point that she would lay there through anything and he would look up to see her looking up at the ceiling like she was a million thoughts away from his embrace and his bed.

He frowned and let go of her hair and she sighed appreciatively and moved her head side to side as her neck cracked from being in that position for too long.

"Damn it, I can't stay mad at you," he complained.

"I know," she whispered. She tried to turn to kiss him, but he touched her cheek to keep her from moving.

"Like this," he said quietly and she knew he was brooding about his past.

"No," she answered, turning around and wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders as she kissed him and murmured against his mouth, "this."

She leaned back against the base of the window seat, her head pressing against the cushion as her arms slid up and down his back.

He conceded, lifting her legs up and across his hips as he maneuvered between her thighs.

"Mmm," she moaned as he slid inside her, arching up to guide him deeper.

When he was fully enveloped, he gripped her hips, holding her still as he gritted his teeth to regain a little of his composure. This was how he knew he loved Alice, that the simple act of being inside her was enough to bring him close to the edge. He could spend all night inside her without moving and it would almost be enough to make him lose himself.

"Damn," he groaned as she squirmed in his lap. "Alice, stop."

"Can't help it," she whispered as she tried to avoid any pressure on her red and stinging bottom.

"Shit…Got carried away," he muttered, realizing why she was moving. He tried to cover her entire butt with his hand and she squeaked a little when she felt it turn ice cold and then sighed as it started to soothe the discomfort.

"No more spankings," Alice said firmly as she pouted at him.

"Well then, I'll just have to punish you with public sex," Hatter said with a cheeky grin.

Her eyes narrowed and after a moment, in a sullen tone she said, "Only with you and only if it's in our back yard or somewhere else that no one will see us."

Hatter's grin was blinding as he hugged her close. He looked up to the ceiling and mouthed "Thank you" as if he thought the Gods of Risky Sex were listening and had answered his prayers.

"Hatter," Alice said in a disgruntled voice at his momentary distraction.

"Demanding tart," he said fondly, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

She wrinkled it in response, reproach in her eyes at the gesture, which he knew she hated.

He lifted her up until he nearly slipped out and then back down and she moaned, this time because she truly was enjoying herself.

"Mmm, yeah," he murmured.

"Faster?" Alice asked, hoping he wasn't in the mood to tease.

He smiled and leaned her so that the cushion of the window seat was against her shoulder blades and thrust hard and fast.

Alice gasped, her head falling back and her eyes flew open at a weird scratching noise—which she quickly realized was the sound of a hydrangea bush scraping along the siding of the house as a quick wind breezed through the floral devastation.

She squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to see the chaos that had resulted from her backfiring plan to tease Hatter and make him lose his mind with desire. She shook her head side to side as if she could make the image shake out of her mind completely and decided to focus completely on what Hatter was doing.

"Ooh, yes," she moaned as Hatter shifted, adjusting her hips to make it easier for him to work up a hard and fast rhythm.

"I've been thinking…" Hatter panted. "Of opening a shop of my own. I'm going mad being stuck here with the cats for company."

"What?" Alice's head jerked up and she stared at him.

"Yeah…I was just talking out my arse on the phone with Jenny…but I think it'd be brilliant. Wonderland used to be miles ahead of Earth when it came to sex before the Queen of Hearts introduced Teas…We had all sorts of toys and costumes and…well, anyway, we had stuff like that for centuries before anything like that showed up on Earth. And the _parlors_," he breathed the last appreciatively as he ground into Alice.

"If you're talking about…about places where people pay for sex…that's _illegal _here," Alice hissed.

"No," Hatter scoffed with disgust. "It's all perfectly legal. Just a bunch of people showing up, interested in _having_ sex. Well, sure you have a cover charge to be admitted and there were very strict rules about consent and age and such, but it was basically a cozy place where you could go, have a nice dinner, nice cup o' tea and then there'd be public sex shows."

"_What_?" Alice shrieked.

Hatter groaned and began to move faster as he said, "God, you'd be glorious, up on the stage in white stockings with your hair up in a blue ribbon…My own Alice of Wonderland…"

Alice wasn't able to respond as Hatter abruptly lurched forward and covered her lips with his, plundering her mouth with quick, fierce thrusts of his tongue and groans of pleasure as his rhythm increased.

The thought of people _watching_ her when they were like this horrified Alice, but apparently it was the exact opposite for Hatter.

Unbidden, the thought entered her mind of a roomful of women staring at Hatter's demanding erection as he stood on a platform, hands in fists on his hips as he looked down at her—spread out on a heart-shaped bed covered in pale blue silk and white lace, gazing up at him with a combination of lust and awe—with an expression dark and fierce. He'd be wearing a top hat and boots…maybe even a funky-patterned tie and then he'd—

Oh god, Alice may have to rethink that public exhibition stuff.

"But what would you call it?" Alice gasped out when their mouths parted for air.

"Alice's Pink Parlor," Hatter grinned teasingly and she slapped his shoulder.

At her frown, he said, "Alright…Fine…Although I think men would come from around the world to have a taste of—"

"Hatter!" She shrieked, blushing fiercely.

"Oh look…Someone's stopped outside our window," Hatter said, distracting her momentarily. He reached up and waved out the window and Alice threw her head back only to find the street empty.

"There's no one there, you jerk!" Alice declared, put out.

Hatter chuckled and asked, "Are you disappointed?"

"No!" Alice's response was a little too quick. Now that Hatter had put the idea in her head, she was starting to wonder what _would_ it be like to have someone watch them together.

"Picture it though, Alice…All eyes on you…You'd be sitting on a throne…_Queen Alice_…You could put on a good show for them if you really _wanted_ too," he groaned against her mouth, flicking his tongue across her lips.

"Oh, and I suppose you'd introduce them all to me like at the celebration for Alice in Through the Looking Glass?" Alice asked tartly.

"Hell no! Alice was _introduced_ to them," he said, wagging his eyebrows.

"She was a child!" Alice shrieked.

"The hell she was. She was twenty-one when she went through Wonderland as a 'Queen'; ol' Carroll couldn't very well write about _that_," Hatter said, eyebrows raised.

"But it was written when she was child…" Alice denied quickly.

Hatter shook his head and said, "Carroll had far sight so…he saw all of Alice's adventures before she ever went there. Poor guy wanted to marry her after all the fun he foresaw the two of them having when she returned to Wonderland as a full-grown Queen, but her family refused. And then, of course, she went there a third time and she was so creeped out by his proposal of marriage that he didn't even have any fun with her—which is a definite negative to far-sight. Could you imagine if _I _knew we'd love each other and be on our way to marriage when I first met you in Wonderland?"

"As if you weren't already lecherous enough…" Alice said, eyes widening.

"Hey! I could have been much worse. At least I kept my pants on after we fell in the water!" Hatter argued defensively. "And I coulda grabbed you and kissed you stupid when Prince Cockblock showed up, but I didn't. I let you walk away without a proper goodbye to go save your dad."

Alice thought about that for a second and grumbled, "Well, you should have. I wanted you to…"

"I can't read minds, woman!" Hatter said, throwing one hand up in the air.

"Right now I'm thinking 'Fuck me, Hatter'…" Alice purred, staring intently at him.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Hatter said dryly. He kissed her again, continuing to picture all the wonderful things they could do together if they opened a proper Wonderland-style Parlor. He was pretty certain a staggering number of Wonderland immigrants lived in New York and probably also in places all over the world from the various locations that the Queen had often opened the mirror to steal oysters from their world. Word would spread quickly and he'd be busy enough.

He pictured Alice once more seated on an ornate throne on the stage, thighs spread as he knelt before her, teasing her, tasting her. And then, god, to have a tea table set up with her leaning on it while he took her from behind…

Hatter groaned, picking up his pace again, imagining they were in the Parlor with everyone watching as he drove Alice wild. The thought of them seeing their heroine—the glorious 'Just Alice'—sweating and panting and eagerly begging him to please her…

He came hard and Alice shuddered as he rubbed his thumb across her clit with increasing pressure.

Hatter gasped and flopped onto the floor, pulling Alice down on top of him, still twitching inside of her. He was starting to drift off to sleep from the combination of work and play when Alice murmured, "Hatter?"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't like the hydrangeas anyway," she said, pressing a reassuring kiss to his shoulder.

Hatter's tired chuckle sounded a little forced, but she knew he appreciated her effort. She kissed his cheek and snuggled closer, knowing he expected a nap/cuddle before she was allowed to bathe again.

*o.O*

A few hours later, Hatter was locked out of his own bathroom as Alice bathed _again_ and he was in the attic to consult an expert on how bad the damage truly was.

"Yeah?" Ace grumbled as the diamond lit up with his sleepy face.

"I think I killed Mum's hydrangeas," Hatter whispered, not wanting Gwen to overhear him.

"You _think_ or you did?" Ace asked, sitting up and looking much more awake.

"Uh…well…" Hatter coughed, shifting uncomfortably.

"On a scale of one to 'I set her hair on fire'…" Ace said, frowning.

"Let's just say it looks like I re-enacted the Hearts' Massacre on the Spade Gardens," Hatter said, wincing.

Ace swore and then, after a moment of silence said, "Probably best not to tell her until after she's had the baby."

Which confirmed Hatter's thoughts that it was _bad_.

"D'you know anyone who could…fix them?" He squeaked.

Ace thought about it.

"Well…I may know _someone_ but I'm not sure how I'd manage without your Mum getting wind of it anyway. She probably already _knows_," he said, admitting the last ruefully.

"She's developed far sight?" Hatter asked, appalled.

"Thank fuck no!" Ace exclaimed. "No, just her usual trick of catching snatches of conversation on the wind. How d'you think she heard about that Casino bird?"

"Which one?" Hatter asked with a snicker.

"Watch it, pup, I'm trying to save your arse a serious lashing," Ace growled through a smile.

Hatter froze as he heard the door explode open and he caught sight of a flash of fiery hair.

"Hey, love, look, it's _Hatter_!" Ace said, his smile faltering as he caught sight of Gwen's expression.

"Hi…Mum…" Hatter felt himself starting to tremble a little.

She turned to face the glowing diamond and began smiling.

"Hatter baby!" She grabbed the diamond out of Ace's hands and Hatter noticed Ace beat a hasty path out of the room. "How's Alice?"

"As stubborn as usual," Hatter said, grinning. "So, what's Da done now?"

"It's not so much what he's done as what he hasn't," Gwen said, frowning.

Hatter thought it best not to ask for further details.

Gwen's expression brightened and she said, "Never you mind that. Have you decided on a wedding date?"

Hatter continued to chat pleasantly with his Mum for a few minutes and then, when he'd finally begun to relax, she asked, "So…what's this about my hydrangeas?"

"It's Alice's fault!" Hatter said quickly, panicking.

Gwen began laughing, her eyes twinkling as if she knew _exactly_ how Alice was to blame.

"Well, I suppose there's hope for her yet," Gwen said after Hatter hastily explained about Alice's nudity and his brain shorting out around the time her hand started to slide up from her knees.

"So…I'm not in trouble?" Hatter asked hopefully.

"Ha, you wish, but you're in less trouble than your father was the time he stole my clothes and forced me to run through the woods and the entire of Hatter's Glen butt-naked," Gwen said, frowning.

"Didn't he do that a lot?" Hatter asked cheekily.

"Let's just say no one wondered why he was eager to chase after me following a public shouting match," Gwen said drily.

Hatter decided he didn't want to think about what probably happened after they got home.

"I'll say this for him though…He's good at groveling and makes a fabulous cup of tea when he's in the wrong," Gwen said, sighing.

"You mean every time he opens his mouth?" Hatter asked, grinning.

Gwen grinned as well and said, "I'll send Caterpillar to fix the hydrangeas."

"Couldn't we change them out for something that requires less pruning?" Hatter wheedled.

Gwen thought about that for a moment and a wicked glint entered her eyes before she innocently suggested, "I've often wondered if Forever Mine Vines would thrive on Earth…"

Hatter thought about it as well…the Forever Mine flowers whose scent caused a person to relax into a dreamy, aroused state…the vines that with a touch would surround a person's wrists and ankles and hold them spread-eagled until they were released with a trick only Wonderlanders knew…

"Perfect," he purred as a devilish grin spread on his face.

Gwen made a mental note to tell Alice how to release the vines. It might do Hatter some good to have someone else in control.


End file.
